Naruto ystävänpäivä
by Nijie
Summary: Ei sopiva aihe koska ystäväpäivä ollut ja menny :P mutta piti laittaa tänne ku aika vanha, joten hiukan outo. Mutta siis Naruton ja Sasuken ystävänpäivä.


"Sasuke, mitä sää teet ystävänpäivänä? Siis onko sul seuraa?" Poika blondeille hiuksilla kysyi.

"Hei mitä toi tarkottaa? Mitä jos onkin?"

"Hahaha. Aattelin vaan että onko arvon Sasukella seuraa, muuten kuka se on?"

Sasuke katsoi ystäväänsä pitkään, "Sakura kai? Miten niin?"

Naruto virnisti pilkallisesti, "Aattelin vaan et jos ei oo voisin viettää päivän sun kaa."

"just, entä itelläs?"

"Ei.-" Naruto katsoi nolona pois "-mut ajattelin kysyy vaikka Gaaraa"

Sasuke katsoi poikaa ihmeissään, Gaaraa siis poikaa, oli hänen ajatuksena, Naruto oli jo kertonut pitävänsä pojista ja tytöistä mutta Sasuke oli silti hämmentynyt. Naruto huomasi toisen hämmentyneen ilmeen ja heitti tätä tyynyllä.

"Sasuke älä viitti!" Naruto oli vihainen ja nolostunut.

Sasuke naurahti ja tuli toisen luokse virnuillen, Naruto katsoi ystäväänsä hämmästyneenä. Naruto avasi suunsa mutta ei kerennyt sanomaan mitään sillä Sasuke oli jo tönännyt tämän sängylle ja tullut itse polvilleen tämän vatsan päälle.

"Sasuke, anteeks mut mitä hittoo sää hommat? Nosta peräs mun päältä, mä en saa henkee!" Naruto huusi nolona ja punaisena Sasuken alla.

Sasuke vain nauroi ja oli toisen päällä, "Mitäpä jos mä oisinkin tässä? Haittaako?" Hän kysyi piloillaan.

Naruto oli punainen ja koitti potkia toista, turhaan. "Sasuke kiltti nouse nyt, sattuu"

Sasuke nousi toisen päältä ja katsoi Narutoa huvittuneena, sillä toinen oli punainen kuin paloauto. "Mitäs sää nyt noin nolona oot?"

Naruto ei vastannut vaan nousi ja käveli ovelle, "Mä meen nyt Sasuke."

Naruto kulki kotiinsa punaisena, ´Miksi Sasuke, miksi?`

Seuraava päivä oli ystävänpäivä, Naruto juoksi kadulla hänellä oli kiire Gaaran luokse (jolta hän ei tosin ollut vielä kysynyt lupaa olla tämän kanssa...).

"Hei Naruto! Oota." Kuului huuto.

Naruto pysähtyi ja katsoi taakseen, huutaja oli Sai.

"Ai moi Sai. Mitä nyt?"

"Niin minne sä oott menossa?" Sai kyseli.

"Gaaralle."

Naruto käveli Sain ohi mutta Sai ottikin hänestä kiinni, Sai puristi Naruton kättä kipeästi ja veti tämän kujalle.

"Hei? Sai irti nyt, mul on kiire!" Naruto raivosi

"Heh. Sori mut mää en pääsät sua. Saat olla mun kaa."

Sai tönäisi Naruton seinää päin ja tuli Naruton eteen niin että Naruto oli hänen ja seinän välissä. Sai nosti Naruton kädet ylös ja piti niistä kiinni yhdellä kädellä, toisen käden hän työnsi Naruton paidan alle.

"Nh. Sai lo...lopeta! Älä viitti!" Naruto huusi koittaen riuhtoa itsensä irti, Sai oli liian vahva ja piti tämä aloillaan.

Sai virnisti ja liikutti lantiotaan vasten Narutoa joka värähti. Sai veti kättäään Naruton vatsan päällä kiusoittelevasti, Naruto tunsi kuinka toisen käsi alkoi laskeutua hänen haaroihinsa, Sai siveli Naruton housuissa olevaa kohoamaa saaden toisen voihkaisemaan.

"Naruto älä yritä sanoo ettet muka haluu tätä."

"Sai, lopeta jo! Kiltti ä..älä!"Naruto huusi punaisena, sillä toisen käsi oli menossa hänen housujensa sisään.

Naruto sulki silmänsä ja odotti, ei mitään, hän avasi silmänsä ja huomasi Sain alkavan kaatua. Naruto katseli ihmeissään kuinka Sai kaatui mahaan tajuttomana, Naruto katsoi kuka oli lyönyt Saita.

"Sasuke?! Mitä sä teet tääl? Eiks sun pitäny olla Sakuran kanssa?" Naruto kyseli ystävältään hämmästyneenä.

"Ai, joo mut huomasin Sain ja kuulin sun äänen nii tulin kattoon ja näin kaiken. Sori et keskeytin." Sasuke sanoi katsellen muualle.

"Äh. Älä muistuta. Sai oli ihan hullu ja...ja mua pelotti ja..." Naruto mutisi kyyneleet silmissään.

Sasuke meni ystävänsä lähelle ja halasi tätä hellästi, Naruto hätkähti ja katsoi ystäväänsä ihmeissään.

"Naruto, en mää oikeesti haluu olla jonku Sakuran kanssa vaan sun, sä oot.. no pelkkä kaveruus on vitsi, haluun olla enemmän. Ok?" Sasuke sanoi nolona.

Naruto oli hiljaa ja rutisti toista nyökäten, Sasuke katsoi Narutoa silmiin ja suuteli tätä pitkään ja hellästi. Naruto tunsi punan nousevan poskileen, mutta ilokseen hän huomasi toisen olevan yhtä punainen, Naruto naurahti ja Sasukelta kysyvän katseen.

"Ollaan meki pari. Molemmat punasina" Naruto sanoi nauraen ja sivelen ystävänsä poskea.

Sasuke otti Narutoa kädestä ja lähti vetämään tätä keskustaan. Keskustassa Naruto meinasi ottaa kätensä pois Sasuken kädestä mutta Sasuke puristi sitä kovempaa "Älä ees mieti ottavas kättäs pois! Täi mä jätän sut heti." Hän sanoi antaen ystävälleen luunapin ostaan. Naruto hieroi otsaansa katsomatta kaveriinsa,Naruto huomasi tytön seisomassa kaupan edessä. "Sasuke, Sakura on tuolla..." Naruto kuiskasi.

Sasuke katsoi ja sihahti jotain kun tyttö huomasi heidät ja lähti juoksemaan heitä kohti.

"Sasuke-kun! Odotin..."Sakura aloitti ja lopetti huomatessaan Sasuken ja Naruton kädet. "Mi...mitä hittoa? Sasuke-kun ja Naruto..." hän sanoi järkyttyneenä.

"Sorry Sakura, mut oon jo varattu."Sasuke sanoi rutistaen Naruton itseään vasten ja antaen suukon tämän hiuksiin. Naruto muuttui punaiseksi ja käänsi katseensa pois järkyttyneestä tytöstä.

"Ei! Ei Sasuke-kun ole...ole...ole HOMO! Naruto mitä sää teit?!" Sakura huusi itkien ja koittaen lyödä Narutoa.

"Sakura! Mä rakastan Narutoa ja mää sitä kysyin! ÄLÄ koske Narutoon tai mää en pidättle voimiani!"Sasuke sanoi vihaisena ja lähtien vetämään Narutoa pois kaikkien niiden alentavien katseiden alta, niitä oli paljon.

Sasuke vei Naruton syrjäiselle kujalle ja irrotti tämän kädestä. Naruto hätkähti kun hänen ystävänsä löi nyrkinssä täysillä seinään, yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Sasuken rystyset vuosivat verta silloin Naruto alkoi huutaman toiselle "Lopeta! Sasuke älä!" blondi juoksi ystävänsä viereen, se oli virhe. Sasuke löi kyynerpäällään Naruota poskeen vahingossa. "Auh! Kiih."Naruto voihkaisi pidellen poskeaan. Se herätti Sasuken joka kääntyi ja katsoi Narutoon "Ah! So-sori Naruto! Näytä sitä poskea." Sasuke siirsi toisen kättä varovasti ja katsoi rumaa punaista arpea ystävänsä poskella."Ei oo hyvä alku...va..."Sasuken lause jäi kesken toisen lyödessä tätä. "Idiootti!" blondi huusi ja itki.

Sasuke kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille, ja hän laski naamansa toisen hiuksiin. Hän tunsi kuinka blondi itki. "Anna anteeksi Naruto. Kyl sää tiiät et en tehny tota tahallani. Rakastan sua!"Sasuke sanoi hiljaa. "Joo tiiän, niin mäkin sua...mut älä välitä Sakurasta tai kestään-"Naruto nosti katseensa ja katsoi Sasukea kyyneleet silmissään "- me ollaan yhdessä!" Naruto antoi toiselle pienen suloisen suukon.


End file.
